


The J-rock is Blaring

by cuetherogue



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Spoilers for Twilight Mirage 58: The Siege of the Lineage Brighton Pt. 2, Twilight Mirage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuetherogue/pseuds/cuetherogue
Summary: > The J-rock is blaringViewable in 3D! (https://skfb.ly/6G898)Based on a moment in Twilight Mirage 58: The Siege of the Lineage Brighton Pt. 2.Created for the 2018 Secret Samol Exchange.





	The J-rock is Blaring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thestarswillnotsaveus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestarswillnotsaveus/gifts).



Driven by a reckless commitment to success, Gig Kephart throws himself into overwhelming odds and a beam of scalding light.

 


End file.
